Caged In
by EmmaWritesStuff66
Summary: Long after the flock, The School is still running tests on kids. Will Coco, Oli, Lilith, and Sora be able to escape? Maybe? Maybe not? Wait and see as they face tough challenges to survive, inside, or outside, the school. UPDATES COME MONTHLY. (this story is inspired by "We Don't Need Wings To Fly" by FrostedDusk)
1. Episode One: Pilot

**Chapter one:**

Coco hisses as the Eraser shoves a water bowl in her cage.

She tries to scratch at its hand, but the metal covers attached to the cage shudder as she pulls them near the Erasers claws. Unsuccessful, she growls, and draws back.

When the Eraser walks over to my cage, bowl in hand, I push myself onto the back wall of the enclosure. Squashing my wings and antennae in the process. It hurts, but I wasn't going to get clawed to death while getting handed a water bowl.

When he walks over to Oli, he doesn't have a water bowl. Instead, he opens her cage. Her antlers get caught in the bars, but she finds her way around the metal they got stuck in. She didn't even flinch when he grabbed her from the cage, attaching the collar's chain onto his metal wristband.

Oli glanced at me and Coco, her eyes spoke for her; wide with fear and helplessness. A) because she was a deer, and B) she knew she was going to the Arena. A place where mutants fought each other until one couldn't fight. One time Coco came back paralyzed, and was unable to move for several hours. I personally have never been in the Arena once, and I am glad for it. Although that meant more testing, which I don't like.

Oli was dragged out the door, screaming. I have to cover my ears it's so loud. A few moments after the door had closed, I hear a loud clang, and Oli silences. I can't think about what they had done to make her quiet up.

A few minutes later, when we heard no noises from the hall, Coco whispered,

" _Lilith, turn invisible. Now._ " I do. That is my special ability.

Coco starts acting and pretending to be dead, eyes open, and breathing so slow you can't even tell she's breathing at all. I shimmy the collar off over my head, going over the escape plan in my head once more. I was going to pretend that I had escaped, and killed Coco. Then when the Eraser/Whitecoat opened the door to my cage, I would spring out and attack the Eraser/Whitecoat, then free Coco and Oli- Except Oli wasn't here, we can't go through with the plan without Oli! She was going to help us escape by charging the guards at the door with her antlers!

I slipped the collar back on-still invisible-and said to Coco,

" _We can't do it now, we'll do it when Oli's back._ " Coco understood, and closed her eyes, breathing more visibly. She was going to sleep, I could tell. A Whitecoat barges in, holding a clipboard. She isn't a Whitecoat I've seen before. She glances at Coco, then me. She doubles back at me for another look, and I realize I'm still unable to be seen. I turn visible in an instant, and the Whitecoat sighs in relief. She lets three Erasers in, they're holding another cage. They sit down the new cage right next to Oli's.

 _I didn't even know you could just bring a cage in like that!_ I think to myself. It takes them a while to get it working, but soon, the ceiling of the cage is covered in blinding light, then fades to the normal steady glow. Coco hears the ruckus, and starts growling at the Whitecoat. I reach my hand through the bars of my cage, reaching for Coco. She takes my hand and we both turn invisible, we are slightly see-able, but mostly invisible. You see, if I spread out my power, it becomes thinner. We tried doing this the first time we were making a plan to escape, but we were much too visible to sneak through the School unnoticed. The more area to turn invisible, the more visible that area gets. We watch as they bring in a struggling mutant, her skin tone coal black. If they were to put her in front of a black backdrop, all you would see was bright blue eyes. It was as if they have no end. There are no pupils, no whites. Just blue. She tries to shriek, but it comes out muffled from behind the muzzle strapped to her face. Her arms and legs have cuffs that have chains attached to an Eraser's arm. I see a metal band around her shoulders and chest, and she turns only long enough for me to catch a glance at her wings. Black and blue.

"Place SJU03 over there," The Whitecoat says, gesturing to the new cage. The Erasers use wire cutters to free her wings. Suddenly she's shoved into the cage, and the muzzle is removed by remote control. Same goes for the cuffs on her wrists. The cuffs on her ankles are chained to the floor of the cage. She growls like a cat, then neighs like a horse, and finishes by roaring like a lion. The Whitecoat and Erasers exit and me and Coco are left alone with the other mutant.

The mutant looks at our cages, and curls up in a ball, wrapping her body in her wings. I begin to hear quiet sobbing sounds, and realize they're coming from the new mutant. She carries on crying until her body relaxes and she's asleep. I slowly let go of Coco's hand, and turn visible. I grab the thin grey blanket they give us, and pull it over my body, hoping sleep will come quickly. I hear Coco do the same.

" _Good night, Lilith._ " Coco whispers to me.

" _Good night, Coco._ "

 **If you like the story so far, please review! Q: What is your favourite board/card game? respond in the comments. A: My answer would be Clue.**

 **Yours truly, Emma**


	2. Episode Two: Footsteps

**Hey guys! Emma here. I know this chapter is kinda short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. I will probably add on to this later, but for now, here's what I got!**

I wake up with dried tears on my cheeks. I carefully unwrap my bruised wings from around my body. I glance around, and examine the cages. Startled, I see girls inside the cages.

Inside the one right next to me has a girl with antlers. Her right ankle has a really bad cut. After that a blonde haired girl with a grey blanket up to her shoulders. I only see the back of her head, but I can see that she has antennae, since they stick out. There's a cat girl in the last one, her brown hair cropped short.

 _Footsteps._ My mind tells me. I pretend to sleep, keeping my eyes in slits. An Eraser enters, and opens the blonde haired girl's cage. Taking her out, the blanket falls off, and my eyes widen. I see beautiful butterfly wings on her back. They flutter every so slightly. Then she screams. The others both wake up, and begin to reach for her through the bars. They're both yelling something: Lilith.

It's her name.

 **Yup, it's super short. Q: who is your all time favourite Maximum ride character? Respond in the reviews. A: My favourite character is definitely Angel.**


	3. Episode Three: An Unwinnable Fight

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Lilith breaks out of the Eraser's grip just as it was about to clamp down restraints. She flies to the top of the room, and grabs hold of the ceiling beams, perching on one of them. I stand up to get a better look. She's about twenty feet up, and no one is going up there to get her. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The Eraser just types something into a tablet, /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"New subject required: Avian. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"He gets an answer, but he turns toward me, so I can't read it. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Then more Erasers shuffle in. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Now there's six of them. And they're walking towards my cage. They have cuffs and muzzles in hand, and one has a taser. I don't struggle as they take me out of the cage and clip the band around my wings. They walk me to the Arena, claws clicking on the floor as they walk. They quickly release my restraints, and I'm in the Arena. I take to the air, and survey the ground. I can't see anything right now, they haven't released the other mutant yet./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""BFBPR01 and CFR01 in the Arena today-Oh, sorry . . ." I wait as the loudspeaker /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"clicks off for a moment, the Whitecoat fixing her mistake. The loudspeaker clicks back on./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""SJUC03 and CFR01 in the Arena today, the match will be over once one is unable to fight." I look frantically around the Arena, searching for the unknown mutant. My eyes rest on a metal box with holes punched in the lid, it's being pushed out of a door. Once the door is closed, I hide in the branches of a tree and watch as a pale hand pushes the lid of the box. Inside it's filled halfway with water, a girl with faded purple-pink hair is sitting in the middle. She gets up and looks around with her bright red eyes, and I realize her clothes are a different material, more skin-tight. It's the clothes they put on fish mutants. A bird is fighting a fish. I'm obviously going to win. I can knock her out in the time it takes a Whitecoat to say 'Arena'! I watch her make her way to one of the ponds in the center of the Arena. She dips a foot into the water and sighs in relief, then slips noiselessly into the pond. I blink, and she's gone. I shuffle forward to see where she went, but there's nothing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"A pale hand clamps down over my mouth and nose. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I try to scream, but nothing comes out. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Shhhhhhh." A voice whispers in my ear. I flap my wings in an attempt to get her off, and I use my hands to try to pry her's off my mouth./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I can't breathe. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I don't want to breathe. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The trees in front of me waver, then fade to nothing but darkness. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongI hope you find this chapter as exciting to read it as I was to write it! And no, she's not dead. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongQ: Do any of you guys have a pet(s)? Answer the breed, and name in the reviews. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongA: My answer is a havanese named Wikit, and a yorky-poo named Tucker./strong/p 


	4. Author's Note

**AN: I'm sorry that Episode Three: An Unwinnable Fight came out totally whack and weird! But the next chapter is going to be the fixed version! Once again i'm sorry, but I fixed it and i'm adding it!**

 **Yours truly, Emma**


	5. Episode Three (Fixed Version)

Lilith breaks out of the Eraser's grip just as it was about to clamp down restraints. She flies to the top of the room, and grabs hold of the ceiling beams, perching on one of them. I stand up to get a better look. She's about twenty feet up, and no one is going up there to get her.  
The Eraser just types something into a tablet,  
New subject required: Avian.  
He gets an answer, but he turns toward me, so I can't read it.  
Then more Erasers shuffle in.  
Now there's six of them. And they're walking towards my cage. They have cuffs and muzzles in hand, and one has a taser. I don't struggle as they take me out of the cage and clip the band around my wings. They walk me to the Arena, claws clicking on the floor as they walk. They quickly release my restraints, and I'm in the Arena. I take to the air, and survey the ground. I can't see anything right now, they haven't released the other mutant yet.  
"BFBPR01 and CFR01 in the Arena today-Oh, sorry . . ." I wait as the loudspeaker  
clicks off for a moment, the Whitecoat fixing her mistake. The loudspeaker clicks back on.  
"SJUC03 and CFR01 in the Arena today, the match will be over once one is unable to fight." I look frantically around the Arena, searching for the unknown mutant. My eyes rest on a metal box with holes punched in the lid, it's being pushed out of a door. Once the door is closed, I hide in the branches of a tree and watch as a pale hand pushes the lid of the box. Inside it's filled halfway with water, a girl with faded purple-pink hair is sitting in the middle. She gets up and looks around with her bright red eyes, and I realize her clothes are a different material, more skin-tight. It's the clothes they put on fish mutants. A bird is fighting a fish. I'm obviously going to win. I can knock her out in the time it takes a Whitecoat to say 'Arena'! I watch her make her way to one of the ponds in the center of the Arena. She dips a foot into the water and sighs in relief, then slips noiselessly into the pond. I blink, and she's gone. I shuffle forward to see where she went, but there's nothing.  
A pale hand clamps down over my mouth and nose.  
I try to scream, but nothing comes out.  
"Shhhhhhh." A voice whispers in my ear. I flap my wings in an attempt to get her off, and I use my hands to try to pry her's off my mouth.

I can't breathe.

I don't want to breathe.

The trees in front of me waver, then fade to nothing but darkness.

 **I hope you find this chapter as exciting to read it as I was to write it! And no, she's not dead.**  
 **Q: Do any of you guys have a pet(s)? Answer the breed, and name in the reviews.**  
 **A: My answer is a havanese named Wikit, and a yorky-poo named Tucker.**

 **Yours truly, Emma**


	6. Episode Four: Quickly, Too Quickly

I'm examining my cut ankle when they bring the mutant back in. They throw her in her cage, unconscious. Once the Eraser's leave, Lilith flutters down from the ceiling, and lands next to the mutant's cage. The mutant then starts coughing. She takes deep breaths of air then begins coughing again. Once she's done coughing, me and Coco stand up, trying to get a better look at this mutant. Lilith is the first to speak,  
"What happened?" the new mutant looks up at her in surprise, and growls at her. Me, Lilith and Coco jump. It sounded exactly like Coco, when the Eraser tried to take Lilith away. The mutant just growls again, and extends her wings so they block our view of her. Lilith begins to open her mouth, but I cut her off with a glare.  
It's hours later when food is brought in. A mushy beige stuff is served to Coco, the mutant, and me. More Erasers enter until eight Erasers stand before us. Most of them have some sort of taser or net, but a couple have restraints. But these Erasers, they're different. Stronger, faster, bigger. Lilith is steadily standing on a beam, doing cartwheels and back handsprings. I realize what they're planning. I scream at Lilith, and she only has a second to look at me before they shoot her with a taser gun.


	7. Episode Five: Finally in Fresh Air

AN: I realize that it has been a while, and I am not updating regularly enough.

And I'M SORRY!

Also sorry for that cliffhanger in the last chapter.

There might be another one in this chapter too. *Wink wink*

Coco's POV:

Oli, the new mutant, and me watch in horror as Lilith's crumpled form falls with a thud on the concrete floor. The Erasers put cuffs on her wrists and ankles, as well as netting around her wings. They pick her up, and put her in her cage. I can't help but notice the blood dripping from her hairline, and staining her hair. They attach the chains of the cuffs on her black-scaled wrists and ankles to the floor of her cage, then spread a wire netting over the opening of the cage. The wire has a hole cut near the bottom, only big enough for a bowl of food to fit through. They close the cage, and walk out. Not giving her any food.

Lilith wakes up when Oli is asleep. It's around three hours later, and we're all getting tired. Lilith sees the huge

green bruise on her arm, and reaches to rub it, but the chains don't allow much space to move, so her hand comes short a few inches.

" _Sora."_ A voice whispers. We all look to the bird mutant.

"Sora." she says louder. "My name is Sora." She shifts upward, and I catch a glimpse at her eyes. They're yellow now. Not the yellow I have, which is pale green, but bright yellow.

"And It was a fish mutant who beat me in the Arena. . ."

". . .she suffocated me."

Oli looks as though she's deep in thought when she says,

"CFR01!"

"What?" I ask, confused. Sora's eyes widen.

"Yes! That's her! Purple hair and red eyes!" Sora exclaimes.

"Her name is Fern, she beat me once by-" We all hear a blaring alarm, and instinctively cover our ears. A whitecoat barges in, his hair a mess, his eyes frantic. He swipes his card on all of our cages, and they spring open.

"Get out, get out! Quick! Run as fast as you possibly can!"

He says to us, waving us out the door. Sora is the first to jump out of her cage, Oli and me follow. Oli's hooves are click-clacking on the floor of the hallway, then I look back and see a half-conscious Lilith, still trapped behind the wire netting. I sprint back to her cage, and pry the netting off. Then use my claws to cut the netting of her wings. But there's still the chains! I try to rip them apart, but I'm not strong enough to break them. I glance at the hall and see tons of mutants swarming past the open door, I catch a glimpse of an older mutant with ears and a tail, and my instincts scream at me that this is a bigger cat, and that I should get as far away as possible. Her hair is beige, and her face and limbs have just pale sun-starved skin. I yell at her,

"Hey! Help her," I say motioning to Lilith.

She looks our way, she hesitates for a moment, she taps her leg with her hand, and looks in the direction the mutants are running. She bites her lip, then runs in. She grabs hold of the chains, and breaks the links with her teeth and her hands by pulling on them, and biting them alternatively. After a few seconds, Lilith is free, and the cat mutant sprints toward the door,

"What's your name!" Lilith shouts.

The mutant turns,

"My name is Avery."

"Thank you Avery."

"Well, you're welcome, I guess." and with that she disappears in the crowd of mutants.

Oli and Sora are long gone. But we run out the door, and start searching for them in the halls of the school. We run along with the flow of mutants, slipping a little at the turns. A fish mutant collapses in front of Lilith, and she flutters over his rigid body as he tries to get up. Lilith flies for a while, and builds up speed. Twirling high in the air she's the first to spot the light. It's so bright we all have to shield our eyes. Once I open my eyes again I , and I see that the light source are glass doors. I hear crashing, and shove to the front to see what's happening. Oli is using her antlers to break through the glass. Another mutant comes forward, this one has horns, she uses them and helps Oli. Soon, we're rushing outside. And . . . . it's all a flat desert. Which means there's nowhere to hide from the hundreds of Erasers storming out the doors behind us.

Okay, sorry for this huge cliffhanger. By the way, i wont be able to update for a while, since school is really getting difficult.

Q: what are you going to be for Halloween(If you celebrate)? A: I am going to be Eleven from season two, the one where she is wearing overalls and the flannel.

And if you have any constructive criticism, it is welcome! But hate is not tolerated.

Happy Halloween! =)


End file.
